This invention relates to compositions for applications to hair and more specifically relates to compositions for restoring a normal moisture level in hair initially having a moisture deficiency and maintaining the normal moisture level in hair initially having a normal moisture content.
The use of hair coloring or bleaching products, permanents, straighteners, blowdryers and exposure to sun, wind, indoor heating, etc. are all drying and damage the hair by robbing it of moisture. Moisture deficient hair is dull, brittle and lifeless.
A number of products have been developed in recent years to improve the condition of hair. While many of the available hair-conditioning compositions improve the sheen, combability and manageability of hair, they do little to restore and maintain the normal moisture content of hair. Thus, there is a need for improved products which can restore and maintain the normal content of hair as well as condition it to improve its sheen, combability and the like. The present invention provides such compositions.
Laden U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,457, issued Feb. 15, 1966, discloses the use of the free acid or the hygroscopic salts of 2-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid and 4-methyl-2-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid as humectants in cosmetic compositions which are to be applied to hair or skin. Laden discloses incorporating the humectants into the cosmetics and other compositions to prevent the products from losing moisture and drying out in storage. Laden further teaches that the humectants must be present in an amount of at least 2 weight percent of such compositions, and preferably from 4 to 10 weight percent. Glycerin is also known to be a humectant.
It has now surprisingly been found that when from about 0.01 to about 1 weight percent of sodium-2-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylate is incorporated into hair treatment compositions such as shampoos, conditioners, and the like, along with glycerin and protein derived from a collagenous source, the moisture level can be restored to moisture deficient hair, and normal moisture content can be maintained in normal hair.
Thus, the present invention provides improved hair compositions which are adapted to restore the normal moisture content to initially moisture deficient hair and maintain normal moisture levels in hair initially having a normal moisture content.